She's going down to South Park SEQUEL
by Unlucky-charm
Summary: So the story continues and what better way for everyone to be reunited than a wedding! ...congragulations Mr. and Mrs. McCormick! This is the sequel so read the first one if you havent :    rated M for possible smex in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**She's going down to South Park:**

_**Sequel**_

**Chapter 1**

**Notes: I do not own South Park, blah blah blah, you get the idea.**

**This is the sequel to my original fanfic "She's going down to South Park" so if you haven't read the first one, then go read it. Trust me; it's good once you get into it.**

**So enjoy, please, please review! I love reviews annddddd I also LOVE it when people give me ideas XD. So don't be shy! **

"Tweek stand still so I can put your scarf on!"

For the past 10 minutes, Tveen had been attempting to wrap a scarf around the twitching neck of Tweek Tweak.

"Agh, wha-what if it chokes me! I'LL DIE."

He clutched his hair and started to pace back and forth in the small space. Tveen sighed and held the blonde by the shoulders to hold him still, but only to be dragged along with him.

"Tweek, st-stop it!"

She let go of his shoulders during an abrupt turn from his part and stumbled to the opposing wall of the house's small entrance hall.

Tveen watched him tug and pull at the piece of clothing until it came undone and dropped to the floor. She covered her eyes with her damp palms, with pieces of thread from the scarf stuck to the sweaty skin and slid down the wall until she found herself in a sitting position.

The hall door opened and the noise from the living room flooded the closet size room.

Tveen peeled her hands off of her face and didn't react when Craig helped her up.

"I think I should take it from here." He said.

His calm smile was soothing and would just melt the stress away. Craig was a medical miracle; being able to help relive Tweek's paranoia and anxiety when all the drugs in the world couldn't.

With a simple touch of the blonde's forearm, he was able to make Tweek go humanly still. Without even removing his hand, he bent down and picked up the mass of scattered cotton from the tiled floor.

"You need any coffee Tweekers?" He asked.

The blonde shook at the name of his drug and nodded wildly as Craig wrapped the scarf around him.

It was a smart move; distract him with coffee to get the job done.

"I'll get the coffee." She offered.

Tveen walked out the entrance hall and decided to sneak a peek behind her. The noirette hated being watched when in his vulnerable moments, and Tveen just loved making him feel self conscious.

Craig cooed something into Tweek's ear and stroked his hair while as Tweek had his eyes tightly shut and nose wrinkled. He didn't like contact, especially with the amount of affection Craig was giving away with each touch.

She chuckled to herself and went into the kitchen to brew the liquid. The machine was taking forever to drip out all of the coffee into the mug.

"Hey there sexy!" Kenny greeted, walking in from the buzzing living room.

"Hey Ken."

"You excited?" He asked and put his arm around her.

"A little nervous actually."

As much as Stan had told her otherwise, Tveen still wasn't sure of Shelly's opinion of her. She had met her once on Christmas and then saw her a second time on Easter. Other than that, Shelly's and Tveen's interactions had been left to a minimum.

Sometimes, Shelly would send some old clothes from her college, along with a note telling Tveen which pieces were from big brands so that she wouldn't cut them up or anything.

At the end of every not was a '_Enjoy __', _which always made Tveen smile back at the paper.

"Don't be. She must love you in _some_ way, I mean she made you a bridesmaid for a reason. Plus, look at all the slutty clothes she's been sending you!"

Kenny opened his arms as if to be embracing the whorishness of the clothing. Tveen rolled her eyes at her boyfriend and removed the mug from the machine.

"Besides, Kevin should be the nervous one. He's marrying the crazy bitch."

When Kenny first found out about Shelly's and his brother's engagement, he literally lost his mind for a few moments. It was true that Shelly had grown out of the cruelty of her younger years, not to mention all the baby fat, but in Kenny's subconscious she was always the horrible 12 year old who threatened to kill him.

"Hey, Shelly isn't so bad." Tveen said.

The insults didn't really bother her, its just that she felt the need to protect her sort of sister.

He sighed and kissed her cheek. She smiled at him and adjusted the flower pinned on the breast of his suit.

"You look great, McCormick."

"Thanks babe. You're fuckable, as usual." He purred.

He kissed her again and felt her smile on his lips. When they parted Tveen looked into his ocean blue eyes and saw her reflection. She felt her heart drop to her stomach and then shoot right back up into her throat. Her lips parted involuntarily, asking the blonde for something a lot bigger than a simple kiss, but she knew better than to expect Kenny to understand that.

Her gaze was forced away from his face and down to the warm ceramic feel that appeared in her palms.

"You should take this to him before even Craig can't handle him anymore."

Tveen's mouth closed slowly when she nodded and walked away. What she had felt could only be described in one word: confusing.

She felt anxious, but about what?

The anxiety was accompanied by excitement, like when there is something you really want to do but are to scared to do it. The fear she felt towards the unknown was being followed by the sudden need to propel herself into it.

But what _was_ this 'unknown'?

When she made her way back to Tweek, Kenny watched her walk away like he always did when she left. Usually, he would be staring in certain areas; it was hard not to, only this time was different.

His mind faded for a few seconds while he took a deep breath and held it in until she was completely out of sight. He didn't stare at her inappropriately, he didn't whistle or growl. His head started to pound, not necessarily paining him, but it was still an odd feeling. What the hell was happening? Not knowing what to do, he bit down on his lower lip and his eyes suddenly fluttered. His legs went numb and caused him to stumble back for support on the counter. He had felt it too...

"Well, well, well, would you look at this Kyle, little Kenny is in love~"

The blonde made himself snap out of it and turn to the couple that stood in the doorway from which Tveen had left a few minutes ago.

"Cartman, don't tease."

Looking at the pair, he wondered how they could stay together. Cartman was out to hurt and his sneer said it all, while as Kyle's soft smile showed compassion.

"Hey dudes." Kenny said and tried to hide his shivering. When did that start? He straightened up and stared at his friends casually.

"Don't '_dude'_ us, what the fuck was that?" Cartman said and shifted his eyes from the blonde to the entrance hall.

"You look like you just saw Jesus but your not aloud to tell anyone." Kyle added.

Kenny snorted out an uneasy laugh.

"Nice metaphor, Jew." Cartman said sarcastically and received a punch from the redhead who didn't even bother look away from Kenny to do it. They were so used to each other, it was scary.

"That felt weird." He finally admitted.

He stared down at the floor; he didn't know where else to look. "It was different."

"It's called love, Ken." Kyle said and rolled his eyes.

Kenny wanted to yell at him and tell that not everyone had led a perfect life like him. Not everyone was able to be as lucky as him and feel everything like he had. But Kenny knew better than that.

"Don't call me that." He mumbled. "And, in case you haven't noticed, I don't _do_ 'love'".

"That's probably why you were all flimsy back there; your dumb poor brain couldn't handle it."

Guess who said _that_.

"Fuck off Eric." Kenny was in no mood for this anymore, especially not on the day if his brothers wedding.

"Ay! Don't call me that!"

He ignored the rambling that followed the request and mentally smiled at the fat boy's sensitivity toward his first name. Only his mother and Kyle could call him that, everyone else (including teachers) addressed him by his last name.

"C'mon fags, the limo's here."

Clyde's oversized head appeared through the small door opening, revealing his neat hair and burgundy button down shirt.

Clyde had been referring to them as fags for the past few months and Kyle had been spending nights to come up with a comeback to use.

"Look who's talking Mr. '_I kissed my best friend to check if I'm gay!'"_ Kyle teased.

Cartman threw his head back and laughed, pointing at Clyde because in his book, being burned by a Jew was the most embarrassing this in the world. (Of course he had been burned by Kyle several times in the past but he still refuses to acknowledge that).

"Like I said," Clyde started as a matter of factly. "I was JUST checking!"

There was a moment of silence where the four boys threw glanced at each other and then Kenny said what was on everyone's minds.

"Three times?"

Clyde's eyes widened and his gaze fell to the floor.

"I was just making SURE!" he whined and disappeared behind the door.

Just to make something clear, Clyde had actually kissed Token a third time when they were in the men's locker rooms, showering. The brunette claimed to have 'felt something' for a second, but then said it was just a false alarm. Token was not thrilled..._at all._ Which for everyone else was simply hilarious.

The limo was a very typical one, but hey, it was still a limo. The bride and groom would be arriving in a different, fancier car so the rest of the wedding party occupied the white limousine.

The group of friends sat together, champagne in their hands, looking like those snobs in the wedding reality shows on TLC. They all glanced at each other awkwardly, not knowing exactly what to do in these kinds of situations. South Park never really had limos or fancy weddings; just giant Barbra Streisand robot monsters.

"Um, to the bride and groom?" Stan finally spoke and everyone raised their glasses with him.

"Cheers."

For the rest of the way there, they discussed the wedding party. The best man was decided to be Kenny after a long argument between Kevin and Shelly. The future wife wanted it to be Stan but in the end, they came to a compromise.

"I can't believe they made you the maid of honour." Craig snickered.

"I am NOT the maid of honour, I'm just best man number 2." Stan explained angrily, crossing his arms over his chest.

"So, you're the _second_ best man?" Kyle teased.

"Yeah, exactly and- HEY!" To no one's surprise, it took the noirette a while to get it. "I'm not second best! It's just that the groom usually gets to decide who it's going to be and-"

"Chill Stan, we know. Don't be agitated on your sister's wedding day! Look on the bright side, we're going to be brothers in law."

That was the one thing that Tveen had pointed out to Kenny after the big news had hit him hard in the stomach.

Stan smiled back at Kenny sweetly. He was happy about that too. Who wouldn't be?

"Hehe, and the best part is that you'll be dating your _sister_ in law." Cartman pointed out for the millionth time, making both Kenny and Tveen uncomfortable.

"Shut UP fat ass! Tveen and Shelly are not blood related!" Stan snapped at him.

"Stop it people! You guys have to go over the order in which you're going to walk in." Bebe reproached.

Her left leg was fidgeting and her fingers were drumming on her knee. She never was close to Shelly and still didn't get why she had chosen her to be part of the ceremony. She was nervous and it showed.

"Well it's not complicated." Tveen said. "Kenny and I will walk in and then you and Stan will follow. After us, the little flower girl and ring boy will come in, with Shelly following with her father."

"Wait, I'm confused, didn't you say Stan was the maid of honour?" Kyle asked.

Stan opened his mouth to protest but Tveen cut him off.

"Yes, me and Bebe are the two bridesmaids, Kenny is the best man, Stan is the second one and there are no ushers. Don't ask why."

"Why?" Token suddenly spoke up. He had been lost in thoughts during the whole conversation and hadn't said anything until now.

Tveen sighed. "Shelly's and Kevin's friends are... sort of..."

"Drunken idiots." Kenny finished for her.

"They didn't trust them with being in the wedding party." Stan explained. "They will only be at the reception."

As if on cue, Stan's cell phone rang and loud yelling was heard the second he answered it. The angry bride screamed her lungs off as Stan's attempts to calm her down failed.

"Shelly stop yelling! What are you talking- Kyle? Yeah, he's here, why?" Stan listened to the response as worry and shock took over his face. "Um...yeah, yeah of course he knows." Stan assured his sister, even though his voice kept cracking. "But Shelly I-". She hung up.

He flipped the phone close and smile sheepishly at Kyle.

"What?" The redhead said.

"Change of plans." He grumbled, running his hands through his hair.

"What is it?"

"Well turns out, your an usher dude... and so is Cartman."

"Seriously?" Both of them asked in unison.

"Yeah, so Kyle, you'll be walking with Tveen, while Cartman, you'll be with Bebe." Stan explained way too quickly, bit down on his lip and looked down to the floor nervously.

The whole limo stared at him silently until a loud screeching laugh cut though it.

Tweek, being the first to understand the situation, held on to his sides and laughed hysterically.

All of the heads snapped curiously towards him; nine confused smiles and 18 arched eyebrows.

"Tweek, what is it?" Craig asked.

"D-don't you get it?" The blonde replied, wiping away a tear.

"Uh oh..." Stan whispered.

"Kenny and Stan are walking down the aisle together!"

Everyone went silent and blinked at him for a few more seconds before the whole car echoed of laughter and joyous cries. Tweek giggled a bit more, staring at his laughing friends (expect for Stan and Kenny).

"Dude," Clyde said "that's so funny!"

"Shut up you guys!" Kenny said, trying to restrain the laughs building up inside of him. "It's not like were going to be walking hand in hand."

They all stared at Stan for an answer. The noirette sighed and shook his head before burying it in his palms.

"Arm in arm." His muffled voice came out from his hands.

The laughing started up again but ended quickly when the limo came to a final stop in front of the church.

It was a beautiful wedding and everything went swimmingly.

Stan and Kenny walked down the aisle together and yes, both their dad's whistled and howled as they did.

Tveen took Kyle's arm and held her white bouquet with both hands. It contrasted very nicely with her bright red halter dress.

Bebe and Cartman followed behind them. Shelly had requested the bridesmaids match, so Bebe had the strapless version of Tveen's dress but held the same bouquet.

They stood at the alter for a long while the priest spoke. The religious man spoke of love, the binding of holy matrimony, the life ahead of them that they would share together and the challenges they will have to face as one.

In the audience, a lot of people cried, some thought of other things and others were on their phones. But, a lot of the teenagers shared the same looks. Tveen scanned the room and caught Craig staring down at Tweek, Kyle and Cartman throwing glances at each other awkwardly and then looking away, and Stan and Bebe just gazing into each others eye as if they were the ones getting married.

They were all thinking the same thing...

_Will we ever be up there?_

And they all worried of the same thing...

_What will he/she think of it?_

Kyle's look was priceless and made Tveen smile. She could decipher all the worried thoughts that were crossing his mind.

_Will Cartman ever propose?_

_Does he even want to get married?_

_What if he doesn't want to marry me?_

It was really funny to think about it.

Bebe and Stan, on the other hand, could be read by anyone; they loved each other and that just about summed it up.

And then there were Craig and Tweek and just by looking into their eyes you could tell what was running through their minds.

_You are my everything and I will put all I have on the line to keep you safe. You are mine, and now, I give myself to you and one day I will make it all official._

Craig, as silent as he was, was a pretty deep guy when it came to love...and love to him was equivalent to Tweek.

You could say though, that Tweek needed Craig to guide him, since he was pretty much lost in his paranoia.

_Jesus, I need coffee! God, Craig smells nice! Agh, why is he looking at me like that? Oh my God, he's undressing me with is mind! Ngh, it's too much pressure!_

Looking at Tweek, the first word that crosses your mind is probably not love, but insanity. Only, Craig doesn't see it that way. He considers Tweek's dependence of him, some kind of form of love because Tweek wouldn't let anyone touch him, except for Craig. Tweek didn't trust anyone, expect for Craig. Tweek barely spoke to anyone, let alone open up...expect to Craig.

And in Tveen's opinion, what had pushed Craig to call all of it love, was that summer evening when Tweek appeared on his doorstep holding a shoebox. The blonde had blushed insanely and had told Craig to watch over it for him.

When Craig had went back into his room that night, he opened the box and found 12, extremely clean, pairs of underpants.

If that's not love, then what is?

When the bride and groom uttered their last words and kissed, making it all official, everyone cheered and stepped out of the church into the open air. The weather was nice; it was warm with a very cool breeze that would send shivers down you spine every time it blew.

Tveen searched the crowd for Kenny but couldn't see him, especially when Shelly appeared right in front of her, blocking her view from everything else.

"Is my hair okay?" She whispered, looking left and right making sure no one was listening.

One thing about Tveen, was that she wouldn't lie about things like that. She wasn't one of those girls who would say you looked good when you clearly didn't.

"Hmm..." She said and examined the side bun carefully before reattaching a stray strand back into the tight knot of hair.

"Thanks sis." Shelly said and kissed her cheek before hopping off next to her new husband. As for Tveen, well she was just happy to be addressed as 'sis'.

When Shelly moved aside, Tveen's vision of the crowd reappeared and across the mass of people, stood none other than Kenny, looking stunning, as usual, with his suit, gorgeous body and perfect hair.

_But he had that look on his face again..._

It was the same one he had back at Craig's house, in the kitchen. His arms looked loose, his mouth was slightly opened, as his eyelids fluttered slightly, he swayed with the movement of his hair. He looked like he was going to be swept away by the wind at any second.

The scariest part was that even in all this commotion, with him in that state of his, his eyes never left Tveen. He looked dead serious as his chest slowly rose and then fell back.

With expressionless, blank faces, they stared at each other.

"He's going through some stuff."

Tveen started and snapped her head around toward the source.

"Kyle, don't do that, you scared me." She said, sighing in relief and removing her hands that had clamped onto her chest by reflex. She stared up at the redhead who now looked as serious as Kenny had.

"What's going on?" She asked.

His stern look was replaced by a sweet sad smile, filled with pity and compassion...that _wasn't _ a good sign. He patted her head gently and walked off before she could say another word.

Since it was such a happy occasion, she shrugged off all of the odd behaviours and switched her attention to her best friend who had _just _ caught Shelly's bouquet.

"Congrats hon. You know this means you're getting married next!"

"Thanks, but I don't think Stan's getting the message."

They turned there heads to the right in unison and sighed at the sight of Stan, hopelessly trying to put his tie back on with one end of it knotted between his fingers and the other between his teeth, slowly being drenched by saliva.

"Charming..." Tveen said to Bebe, using as much sarcasm as possible.

"Oh shush, he's _your _brother."

"True, but it's better than having him as a boyfriend." She teased back. "and, I suggest you go help him before someone else does..."

Tveen pointed toward a black Honda civic with her chin, trying to be as discrete about it as possible.

"What do you- OH, MY GOD. Who invited _her?_" Bebe growled.

"I don't know. But she's ogling Stan pretty damn well, so why don't you 'jump into action' hm?" Tveen suggested.

She _was_ teasing but Bebe still gasped in alarm and scurried over to Stan to help. When Wendy's face dropped and Tveen was sure she had walked away, she decided to do the same and find Kenny.

_It was all just too easy..._

"It really is beautiful!"

And she was right; it was.

The vast reception hall was covered in an off-white shiny material, with crystals hanging off of everything in the room, including curtains, table cloths and even napkins.

Each table held a centerpiece consisting of a bouquet of white roses, held together in a transparent vase.

The dance floor seemed to be pretty big and the silver chandelier dangling over it was simply gorgeous.

The crowd settled in as the DJ prepared to introduce the newly weds into the hall. Kenny and Tveen sat next to each other, hand in hand at the circular table with the rest of their friends.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, may you please take your seats..."_

She leaned gently on his shoulder and he welcomed her lovingly with a soft kiss of her head.

"_It is with great pleasure..."_

He drew circled with his thumb on her thin wrists and pulled her closer to breathe her in as much as possible.

"_...that I would like to introduce to you."_

This is the Kenny she knew; sweet and loving. She snuggled and let herself melt into him. She could feel his chest pressing up against her back and his steady heart beat. His finger didn't cease to run over the skin of her hand and as much as he tried to hide it, she still knew he was smelling her hair.

"_...MR. AND MRS. MCCORMICK!" _

And then he froze.

The crowd cheered and clapped. Stan and Kyle stood up and whistled. Bebe and Tveen started to clink their forks against the glass; classic way to make the couple kiss. Tweek pulled at his hair and made an attempt to escape the noise only to be pulled back into a tight embrace by Craig. Clyde cheered 'kiss! Kiss! Kiss!' and ignored the dirty and uncomfortable glances being thrown at him; courtesy of Token. Kyle and Cartman stood on the chairs, trying to get a decent picture of them without anyone's head in the way.

But Kenny didn't move...

He had a clear view of his brother and his new wife as they started to dance. One look at the perfect suit he wore and his breath got caught in his throat. The sight of her white dress and veil made his stomach churn and one single glance at that ring on her finger made his heart and body come to a stop.

He knew he had to snap out of it but he just couldn't. What was wrong with him? To answer that question, a loud mess of thoughts took over his mind from which he wasn't able to decipher a thing. But, in the distance, he could still hear reality, where the DJ was now inviting all the other couples to join in the dance.

He forced himself back to earth to find Tveen glaring at him.

"Sorry..." He muttered and grabbed her by the hand.

They danced slowly to some Bocelli song and Kenny was happy to say that all the weird feelings slipped away.

"I love you." She said.

He didn't even hesitate now.

"I love you too."

But that's as far as he was letting it go.


	2. Chapter 2

**She's going down to South Park:**

_**Sequel**_

**Chapter 2**

**Notes: I do not own South Park, blah blah blah, you get the idea.**

**This is the sequel to my original fanfic "She's going down to South Park" so if you haven't read the first one, then go read it. Trust me; it's good once you get into it.**

**So enjoy, please, please review! I love reviews annddddd I also LOVE it when people give me ideas XD. So don't be shy! **

"Ugh, that was _such _a fun night."

After the reception, Bebe went over to the Marsh house with Tveen. They sat on her bed and talked for a while until Kenny and Stan came in, demanding Bebe go with Stan and leave Tveen alone.

They were really tipsy, so what the boys had in mind didn't register until it had started happening.

"You're mine, Williams." Kenny had said.

"Of course I am Ken..." She had said and shut her eyes to go to sleep.

Being flipped over, undressed and kissed happened so fast, that before she had even been aware of what was happening, painful pleasure took over her entire body.

"You're right, it was" Tveen answered.

Both girls sat at the kitchen table, sipping their coffee. They had dark circles under their eyes and their hair was hell compared to the previous night.

"Tveen..." Bebe spoke up again.

"Yeah?"

"I think I had sex."

"You think?" She said raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah..."

"I _know_ I had sex."

"Awwww, congratulations! I'm sure Kenny was thrilled." She purred jokingly into Tveen's ear, mimicking Kenny's signature smile as well.

Tveen laughed out loud, trying to make the hangover go away.

"It's funny 'cause that smile of his, is also his sex face."

"Oh my God! That's so creepy!" Bebe said with a hint of disgust in her tone.

"Nah, it was actually pretty hot."

"Hey, as long as you enjoyed it..." Bebe said, nose still wrinkled.

They sat in the silent kitchen, the only noise coming from the ticking clock on the wall.

"Good morning babe." Stan grumbled when entering the kitchen.

With lazy arms, he opened up the fridge and took out some juice.

For a second, Tveen was thinking of making a dash to her room because she didn't want Stan to see her in her boxer shorts and transparent tank top, but then she decided against it since she knew she'd probably trip and fall half way there.

"Babe, did we have sex last night?" Bebe asked, squinting her eyes.

"Um...uh, yeah, we did actually."

Well it was sad that he hesitated for the answer but at least he actually remembered, unlike Bebe.

"I'm sorry, but how'd you manage to forget if-"

She stopped mid sentence because of the panic struck Kenny that appeared in the doorway.

"Ken? You okay?" she asked him.

His eyes darkened and shifted to her. His body was still, muscles and teeth clenched. He looked like he'd seen something that set him off...scarred him for life.

"I'm so sorry!" He wailed and bent over to hug Tveen tightly.

"Ken, wha-"

"I'm sorry! I really am! I was drunk! I didn't meant to rape you!"

Bebe gasped, Stan dropped a glass but Tveen just furrowed her eyebrows. She pushed him away as he started begging and pleading for forgiveness.

"Ken, you didn't rape me. I let you." The only brunette in the room said sternly.

Her head hurt, she felt sick, she had absolutely no patience and her 2 friends were debating if they had had sex or not, so she SURELY did not need her boyfriend to run into the room and freak about having 'raped' her.

Kenny's face changed and the sorrow became anger.

"Why the FUCK did you let me rape you?" he yelled.

"Ken... I LET you, therefore I wanted it, therefore it's not rape."

His face dropped and his arms fell to his sides loosely. In the background, Stan rolled his eyes and resumed drinking his juice from the carton.

"So, you're okay?" He asked naively.

He looked like a lost puppy and Tveen wanted to eat him up.

He ran his fingers through his honey coloured hair and smiled lopsidedly.

"I got laid!"

He was so cute.

"Yep."

"Oh!" Stan slammed the carton on the counter. His lips were in an 'O' shape and his eyes were wide. He snapped his fingers next to his face, trying to remember something and then dashed off to the living room, only to come back seconds later, texting on his cell phone.

"What is it?" Bebe asked.

"I won a bet!" He exclaimed.

"With who?" Bebe asked.

"On what?" Tveen added.

Stan's fingers froze for a second and stood still on the keypad. His cheeks went pink and a sheepish grin appeared on his lips. If they were living in some kind of anime world, surely a huge drop of water would have appeared next to Stan's face.

"With Kyle...about Kenny... getting laid."

Kenny laughed out loud but unfortunately for Stan, the girls in the room didn't find it as funny.

"What's THAT supposed to mean?" Tveen said.

"Well, Kyle thought that Tveen would make Kenny wait for another two months before you know...going for it. But I said it would be MUCH less than that...so we bet."

"Stan, you are such an ass sometimes." Bebe said and laid her head on the table.

"Wait a minute," Kenny spoke up, anger raising in his voice. "That asshole thought that I wouldn't have sex for another 2 months? Give me that phone, Marsh!" He ordered.

Kenny started to text wildly, his tongue sticking out from the left corner of his mouth like it always did when he was concentrated.

"How much did you bet?" Tveen asked.

Bebe looked up to her best friend with lazy hooded eyes and flicked her temple.

"Ow! Bebe, wait a second, I'm trying to make business here." She explained.

"I know, that's why I flicked you." She grumbled before going back to sleep on the kitchen table.

"Twenty-five." Stan answered.

"I get five for sleeping with him." She said and stuck out her hand to seal the deal.

Her brother shook on it.

"What does that Jew think he is, huh? Some kind of... um, sex god?" Kenny complained as he slammed the phone shut and handed it back to Stan.

The blonde boy pulled over a chair roughly, making a loud racket and sat on it. He pouted like a child and blew some strands of hair off of his face while grumbling something about Jews being great in bed...

"Ken, you're such a fail in the morning."

It was a very well known fact that a lot of people hated mornings. Why? For many reasons; waking up early, leaving the comfort of the bed or having to step on the stone cold floor with you bare feet.

As for Craig Tucker, he just hated the damn sunlight in his eyes. Before going to bed every night, he would make sure to shut the blinds of his window. But last night, he came home drunk with an even drunker Tweek, so shutting the blinds wasn't really his first priority.

In his double bed, he tossed and turned, trying to avoid the light which was, for some reason, brighter than usual. He opened his eyes and instantly squinted. The light was not only brighter, but closer to him. He pushed himself into a sitting position with his elbows and took a look beside him, where his precious blonde slept peacefully.

Craig realised that the sunlight was bouncing off the shiny blonde hair of his boyfriend and straight into his eyes. The noirette smiled to the smaller boy even though he couldn't see him.

_He's causing me problems even when he's asleep, _he thought to himself.

Now wide awake, Craig was bored. He didn't feel like getting up, but he knew he couldn't go back to sleep either. So, what could he do to keep himself entertained, in bed, without having to fall back asleep...hm...

Of course, he could think of a lot of possibilities, but damn it, Tweek was sleeping! That meant no fun for Craig.

Instead, he decided to do the next best thing which was mess around with the blonde. It wasn't _that _fun to do because it was so damn easy, especially for Craig, but it would still kill time until he woke up or maybe this could even _cause_ him to wake up.

Craig put his hand gently into Tweek's hair and started to untangle the knots. It didn't take a while for the frail boy to shudder under his boyfriend's touch. As much as it was hard for him, Craig knew he had to go very slowly to make this work.

The raven then ran his fingers in circles on the other boy's bare stomach, this time to be responded by a soft whimper and the tightening of his eyelids.

The final step was the best because only then did Tweek either start to have a wet dream or wake up with a bulge in his boxers.

Craig wrapped one of his arms around Tweek's torso and let the other one remain in the mess of hair. He then trailed his tongue from the boy's abdomen, all the way up the crook of the neck. Then, he made his way to the ear with a series of long wet kisses, leaving light red spots on the side of his neck.

When finally at the ear, Craig took the time to suck at the earlobe before forcing his husky sex voice to come out.

"Mmmmm~ Tweek, babe, you taste so _good_." He moaned softly straight into the coffee addict's ear.

For a few seconds, nothing happened. Craig waited for a reaction, but there was no wild twitching, yelling or freaking out. That had never happened before.

The noirette glanced at the smaller boy one more time and gasped. A huge, evil grin had spread across Tweek's face. A grin that was never before seen or even imagined to be made by the blonde. It looked out of place but it sort of blended in with the hint of insanity it was carrying. Now _that_ was really something that had never happened before. Tweek smiling like that... like... Kenny! Craig could've sworn his boyfriend looked like Kenny, but he knew it wasn't.

An even creepier chuckle escaped his stretched out lips before two giant eyelids flew open, revealing even bigger green orbs filled with the thoughts of a maniac.

Tweek just looked downright crazy.

"T-Tweek?" Craig said and began to slowly make his way out of the bed, as far away as possible from the demonic looking twitch ball.

Before he could go any further, the blonde grabbed his wrist and pulled him back into the bed. Craig fell onto the mattress on his back with a grunt. His eyes begged him to remain shut but he opened them only to see that terrifying face inches from him. A small, choked, cry came out of his mouth.

"Silly, silly boyfriend of mine; thought he could _ngh_ mess with me so many times and _ngh_ get away with it, hm?" Tweek taunted, sounding like a mad man.

Craig thought he must have shit his pants at least by now. How had he not seen that expression on Tweek before? This was just so random! He hadn't shown ANY sign of madness of this magnitude before.

The blonde suddenly bent down and started to kiss a trail on Craig's neck. He then made it to his lips and forced the noirette's lips open and slid his tongue inside. The larger boy was unresponsive; how could he not be? He was scared shitless.

He hadn't been paying attention, but the deranged Tweek had made it to his ear by now and was nibbling on the shell.

"Mmmmm~ Craig, babe, you should _ngh_ see the look on your FACE!" He groaned and giggled, but sounded far from crazy this time.

The normal twitchy was back and laughing his sweet little ass off right next to his dumbfound boyfriend. He held on to his sides and didn't even try to stifle the cries of laughter, or the tears running down his cheeks.

Craig's faced grimaced into a frown, followed by a pout.

"Fuck you." He mumbled.

The laughter died away and Tweek glanced at his pissed off boyfriend. He smiled crookedly and spread his legs and arms open on the bed, trying to look as vulnerable as possible.

"_Ngh_, go ahead." He purred.

The raven's eyes widened again, only this time with joy.

Now how could he decline an invitation like _that_?

Unlike Craig, Cartman never really minded mornings. In fact, he loved them. Honestly, anyone would have if they were to wake to Mrs. Cartman's cooking. Besides, the fat boy was used to bad mornings. Though, it _did_ take some time for him to get used to all the strange men at the kitchen table. Bad mornings were a routine to him, but there was always a limit, like when the sound of your boyfriend throwing up in the bathroom got you out of bed.

"Kahl? You all right?"

Cartman knocked gently on the door with his finger joints and pressed his ear against it. He heard the retching noises stop and a low grunt.

"Cartman?" Kyle said, sounding awful.

"Yeah." He responded. There was a click and the door unlocked, letting Cartman in.

Kyle was crouched by the toilet with the lid shut. He reached for the handle and flushed it using his finger tips. His face had lost all its color and had taken a sickly green shade instead. He leaned his head on the edge of the bowl and shut his eyes tightly.

Cartman tapped him on the shoulder and offered him his hand when he reopened his eyes. Kyle took it and stood up, but still a little wobbly. He took the Jew into his large arms and felt his cold bare chest shiver against his skin. Cartman pulled Kyle in front of the mirror so even though the redhead had his back to him, he could still see his face. Kyle kept his eyes shut and rubbed them every few seconds.

"Jesus Christ..." The whisper came from Kyle, who had just opened his eye to a reflection of his broken down self.

"Don't worry, it's just the hangover."

He escaped the brunette's grip and stepped closer to the mirror. No matter how much it was the fault of the alcohol, he still looked like shit. He rubbed his fingertips roughly on his cheeks and under his eyes, as if he couldn't believe it was him on the other side of the mirror. He grunted and ran both his hands though his messy hair.

While doing so, suddenly, all movement from his part came to an abrupt halt as he stared into the reflection with a curious frown.

"Cartman..." He said without removing his gaze from himself.

"Yeah?"

"What's this stuff in my hair...?" His voice was strained and it sounded like he was about to have some kind of nervous fit.

"What stuff?" Cartman asked and stepped closer to him to get a better look.

"This..." He separated a strand from the mass of tangles and pointed at it. "This _white_ stuff..."

The thought crossed both their minds and both pairs of eyes widened simultaneously. They glanced at each other in fear and then glanced at the strand which Kyle was still holding up from the top of his head.

"It can't be..." The larger boy muttered.

"If it is, I think I might kill you."

"Fuck you Jew, you're the one who was completely wasted yesterday and got all kinky on me." He said in his defence.

"Oh please, like you didn't enjoy that." The redhead rolled his eyes.

"Even if I did, that doesn't make it my fault!"

He had a point and Kyle didn't feel like arguing with..._that_ in his hair. He sighed and hugged his boyfriend around the waist.

"Can we please go back to the bedroom now?" He asked, the fatigue very clear in his tone.

Eric nodded and walked back with him. When they entered, they both wrinkled their noses; the room smelled strongly of sex and it wasn't pleasant. Too tired to care, Kyle threw his frail body onto the mattress and let it lay there. The brunette went around the bed to get to the other left side of it, keeping his footsteps as light and quiet as possible to not disturb the Jew. But, the loud clanking noise was not expected. They both started and looked down at Cartman's feet who had just come across a can.

"What is it?"

Cartman smiled at the question and picked up the can.

"The stuff in your hair..." He said.

"What?"

He held up the can and despite his headache and general pain, Kyle managed to smile at the site of '_Cool Whip'._

"It's whip cream?" He giggled and touched the white, sticking strand again.

"I guess so..." Eric sighed. "Must've been a fun night we had, babe; too bad we can't remember much."

Kyle flopped back down onto the bed. "Yeah, especially the whip cream part. It really must have been something, hm?"

"Yeah... sucks that it won't happen again any time soon." The large boy started to mope.

The skinny one sat up in the bed and tilted his head.

"Why do u say that?" He asked.

He was sort of insulted...he didn't know why, but he felt like he should be.

Cartman grinned and tossed the can into the sheets, next to Kyle.

"Can's empty."

The apartment was empty, unlike his thoughts. He had left last night but hadn't come back before 2 am, after which Christophe had fallen asleep. But it was morning now, and there was still no sign of Gregory.

He wasn't one to worry or panic, unless it came to the Brit. As much as he loved him, he couldn't trust him because of the naivety he had very well shown in the past.

It was the fifth time he had called him on his cell phone and there was still no answer.

"Sheet."

He had no other choice. As much as he hated to, he had to. Even though he already owed her, he felt obligated to at least ask for _some_ information concerning the wedding.

He sighed and dialled the number. He already felt the pang of guilt in his chest but being the professional he was, he could push the feeling away...at least for his precious Gregory.

"_Hello?"_

Perfect. It was Tveen; no need to answer any questions.

"Um oui, Tveen Cherie, if eet is not too much trouble, could you please tell me what happened exactly and thee weddeeng last night?"

He struggled to pull the words out of his mouth and felt even more pathetic. He didn't want her thinking that he could not handle it on his own; all he needed was small bits of information. There was no need to worry, Gregory had probably just gotten drunk and fallen asleep in a motel somewhere.

"_Well, um it was fun, I guess. Chris, you okay_?"

Damn, she could tell something was up! This was not working out like he wanted, but deep down, he really hadn't expected it to. Most of the time, anything you plan that Tveen's involved with, goes in another direction.

"Gregory had not returned from the reception last night and this morning, he still was not home."

"_Hold on."_ She muttered and I heard her hand muffle the phone.

It was 3 o'clock in the afternoon and Stan still hadn't been able to make himself an appetite. The hangover really messed up his systems and for the first time in his life, he wasn't hungry nor felt like eating. It was an odd feeling...

Tveen appeared in the family room doorway with the phone in her hands. She pursed her lips together and shared an ashamed glance with the phone.

"Guys!" She whispered and got everyone's attention in the room. "Did any of you see Gregory at the wedding last night?" She asked.

"The Brit?" Kenny asked.

"Gregory was at the wedding?" Bebe added.

"Apparently so." She whispered again.

Before leaving the room, she bit down on her lip and glanced down at the phone. Worry settled in her face; it wasn't every day that Christophe DeLorne called you asking for help. In fact, it wasn't _any_ day! That boy never asked for help! Ever!

So why was this time so different?

"Chris? You still there? Um, I asked my friends and none of them even _saw_ Gregory at the wedding."

"_You can't be serious." _ His tone was deadly.

"Hey, it's okay, calm down. We can call Shelly and ask."

"_S'il vous plait. If it's not too much to ask." _It sounded like a plea and maybe it was. It didn't matter because Christophe was never himself when it came to Gregory. He would dress up as a girl, if it meant saving his life.

"Sure, dude. I'll call you back."

"_Au revoir."_

He hung up.

Tveen rushed back into the living room, still not having let go of the house phone.

"Stan, what's Shelly's number?" She asked.

He gave me the number and asked why.

"I'm going to ask Shelly if Gregory was at the wedding."

She rushed back into the kitchen and sat on the counter. The phone rang and was only picked up at the 3rd ring.

"_What?"_

"Shelly, I am so sorry, I need to ask you a very important question."

"_Tveen? What's wrong?" She asked, detecting the panic in her voice._

"Was Gregory invited to the wedding?"

"_The Brit? Yeah, he was Kevin's fencing teacher. Why?"_

"Well did he show up?"

Rustling was heard from the other end and a question was asked.

"_Yeah, he was there with his girlfriend."_

"Oh okay but- GIRLFRIEND?"

"_Well I don't know but he danced all the dances with that Wendy chick and went home together so I figured they were dating. Besides, I hadn't invited Wendy so I guessed he had brought her a guest."_

"Oh, um all right Shells, this means a lot."

"_No probs." _

Shelly hung up but Tveen stayed there listening to the beeping noise. Girlfriend? Wendy? Gregory? No. It couldn't be. The phone fell from her hands but she didn't pick it up. Not Gregory... that was impossible. He was one of the most loyal people she knew; he would never cheat on anyone! Let alone the love if his life.

Her friends must have heard the crashing noise and had entered the kitchen. She heard them call her name but she couldn't answer. Her mouth opened and waited for her to speak but no words could come out.

"Tveen? What happened, babe."

Kenny picked her up and took her down from the counter. She managed to stand for a while but then stumbled into Kenny.

"Gregory's gone." She said.

"What?" She couldn't tell who asked that.

She took a deep breath and let everything spill out. "Gregory was invited to the wedding because he was Kevin's fencing teacher. Christophe wasn't because he didn't know the bride and groom. Then he stayed up until 2 am waiting for him but he didn't show up. And in the morning, he still wasn't there."

Her blurred vision came back to normal and her ability to stand returned.

"Well maybe he-"

"No." She cut off Stan. "I just called Shelly and she told me that Gregory was with his girlfriend. She wasn't sure but she claimed he danced every dance with Wendy and then went home with her. Weird thing is, Wendy wasn't even invited."

"I'm going to _kill _her." Bebe snapped.

"Okay, okay, no one is killing anybody. I'm sure there is a perfectly logical explanation for this. Like, Wendy just came because she's, you know, Wendy. And Gregory might have gotten drunk and headed home at the same_ time_ as Wendy, not necessarily together. Gregory could have even crashed at Wendy's because he was so drunk." Kenny explained.

It made sense and was probably what really happened but Tveen still had her doubts. Wendy already meant bad news but what would she want with Gregory?

"I think we should go see Wendy." Tveen said.

The cell phone vibrated from under the covers and despite the heavy weight on his chest, Kyle managed to find it and answer it.

"Hello?"

"Kaaaahl, not now." Cartman whined and tried to steal the phone from him.

"Oh okay..." Kyle's face became serious and he sat up.

The brunette removed himself from on top of Kyle and sat next to him, trying to listen in to phone call.

"Oh God, all right. We're coming."

Kyle shut the phone and ran out of bed and began to slip on his clothes as fast as possible.

"What happened?"

He explained to Cartman who nodded and began getting dressed as well.

"You should never trust a Brit." He stated, as if it was the deepest quote in the world and that he was some kind of philosopher to have thought of it.

"You said that about the French the other day, fat ass. And before that, the Jews and the gingers, so shut up and get your jacket." Kyle snapped at him and began looking through the covers for his keys.

Cartman grunted and slid on his jacket. "C'mon Kahl, let's go."

"I can't find the damn keys."

Cartman hugged Kyle from the back and planted a kiss in his red orange hair.

"Never trust a Jew." He tsked and slid his large hand into the smaller boy's back pocket from where he pulled out the keys.

The red head snatched the keys from him and left the room with the slightest of 'fuck you's.

The Nazi followed him with a huge grin painted on his face. Happy to have been given yet _another_ opportunity to grope Kyle.

"Stop staring at my ass!" He yelled.

"Ay! I'm not you stupid Jew!"


End file.
